


It´s whiskey

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Beth and Daryl had not found Moonshine but Whiskey, and there had been another question asked. Beth experiences her first time with Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s whiskey

_"I was expecting a liquor store."_   Beth looked at the dusted bottles with lacking enthusiasm.

_"I was expecting something else myself"_

_"So what´s that?"_

_"Not moonshine, only damn shed in the whole south that ain´t got no moonshine"_

Some of the dust blew up into the air when Daryl lifted one of the bottles out of the crate.

_"S´ some cheap whiskey, will get the job done and still better than damn peach schnapps."_

Daryl let the bottle rattle back into the crate before picking it up.

_"Come on"_

 

The place was dirty and there was a layer of dust on the table Beth was sitting on. She looked into her glass. Half filled. The liquid was golden, almost amber. The little sun rays that found their way into the room made it shimmer. Maybe this would give her the courage to ask. She wanted to have her first drink but there was something else. Growing up in this mess seemed to have robbed her of quite a lot of first times. Beth had thought about this for more than a while, the prison would have been an adequate place. Safe and with something resembling a bed but then Zach never returned. Despite all the troubles afterwards she never forgot about it. Beth had thought she might never get a chance, getting eaten without ever having had this experience. Lately she tough about it more frequently. The way she had slept close to Daryl the last nights. The way they had cowered in tiny spaces, hiding from the walkers. It had been warm and sweaty. No one smelled like roses anymore but with Daryl it was not only a unpleasant smell, like the reek that always came out of the boys fitting room back at school. With Daryl there was something different. Something that smelled like wood, earthy, something pleasant and something that just smelled like Daryl. Beth did not have a distinct word for this but whatever it was it calmed her down. She often had moved a little closer to Daryl than it would have been necessary, just until she felt his breathing, felt how his chest raised, how the movements got slower and shallower when they finally could catch their breathes from running away. It was something that made her forget the groans that surrounded them. Beth wondered if Daryl had noticed.

_"All right, that´s a real first drink right there. What´s the matter?"_

_"Uh, nothing"_

Beth lifted the glass she had just been staring at. It burned. She wished she had started with a smaller sip. Her lips twisted and she had to hold back a cough. This felt like swallowing gasoline or just something that was not exactly meant to be drunken.

_"That´s the most disgusting thing I´ve ever tasted"_

So that was it. The first "first" was quite unpleasant but there had to be something with this. It probably got better with getting used to it.

_"Second round´s better"_

Beth took the bottle and poured some of the whiskey in another glass. She was not going to back up. If she would not do it now there might not be another chance. There was nothing left anymore. Only the joy of seeing Maggie again, her sister and all the others being reunited. But what was left on the whole. No fun no pleasure. Sure Beth would have never thought she could be so excited and happy about a simple glass of peanut butter but wasn´t this just a sign of how bad things were overall. Beth did not even want to sing anymore, all songs she knew were stories from another life, giving less and less comfort and just starting to remember her of what she had lost. She did not want this to happen, she wanted to sing again, sing with the joy she used too. Now this was meant to be fun, wasn´t it. She might as well give it a try. Keep smiling and carry on living. This was part of living, and it was a part she did not want to miss out on. 

_"Slow down"_

Beth had figured it might be useful to have Daryl drink something too.

_"This one´s for you"_

Daryl drank. Without coughing. 

Some time passed and Beth was working her mind on how to ask. Should she even ask. Should she just kiss him. Climb into his lap. Probably asking was a better idea.

_"Well, If we are going to be trapped again, we might as well make the best of it. Unless you are too busy chaperoning Mr. Dixon."_

_"Hell might as well make the best of it, Home sweet home"_

_"So first I say something I´ve never done and if you have done it you drink, and if you haven´t I drink. Then we switch."_

Beth explained the rules, she thought she might get there slowly that way. The first question was a warm up. The second too. For the third question Beth got to know that Daryl regretted a lot of things he had done being drunk. Beth hoped he would not count this day among them afterwards. Daryl´s second question was innocent too but Beth wanted to get to the interesting parts.

_"I´ve never been skinny dipping"_

Daryl took a sip, now that was something Beth would have liked to see.

Her drinking partner kept his questions around food and mundane activities, nothing special but both of them had gotten their fare share of swigs and Beth tried to test the waters.

_"I´ve never seen a porno"_

She heard how Daryl cleared his throat before lifting the glass to his lips. Gaze fixed on the table. He was cute. Maybe it was the whiskey but Beth found it utterly adorable how this big man in front of her avoided her gaze. Daryl could not be embarrassed admitting that, men were supposed to do that, weren´t they? Now even Beth had fibbed a little on this. She had seen some boys from her class pass around some pictures of naked women, but she never saw them close so that was probably not too much of a lie.

Beth could not pay much attention to Daryl´s following question she tried to brace herself for her next one. She had to drink. Beth liked to think that the liquid burning down her throat would give her courage. She knew it was not only because of the whiskey that her face felt like it was on fire. Beth hoped it did not look as red as it felt.

She had swallowed and now it was her time to ask. Now or never.

_"I´ve never had sex"_

Daryl´s expression was unreadable as he drank his whiskey, his eyes were not fixed on the table this time. Beth did not wait for him to finish and got to her request. She watched how her fingers turned the glass in her hands while speaking.

_"I want to change that, with you Daryl"_

Daryl looked at her, eyes squinted a little. _"You´re drunk"_

_"I´m not. I want to have sex with you."_

_"`s only the whiskey talking"_

_"No it´s not"_   Beth fumbled with the pocket of her jeans.  Along with the matches wrapped in plastic she had kept something else there. Beth had nicked it from Glenn after he came back from a run. _"I was thinking about it for  quite a while, kept this"_ Beth took the condom she had nicked out of her pocket and put it on the table. _"Daryl, this might be the last chance I get"_

Daryl kept looking at her with that intense gaze.

_"Shouldn´t be me, should be someone ya love."_

Daryl´s voice was so quiet, Beth almost did not hear the last part.

_"In case you haven´t noticed, there are not exactly much people to choose from anymore and I trust you, I really like you Mr. Dixon and that is good enough for me. And, you know, you are kinda cute."_

Beth bit back a giggle, cute? Did she just really say that, maybe she was drunk, a little at last.Thankfully Daryl did not seem to mind. He was gnawing on the side of his thumb and shaking his head a little.

_"Don´t you like me, you don´t think I`m pretty, do you?"_

Daryl raised his head shaking it for real now. _"No, it´s jus´.."_

_"What is it, Daryl? Because I really want this"_

He looked at her like he was trying to figure something out and Beth got the devastating feeling that he would reject her. She did not want things to get complicated and awkward because of this and after all she had not lied a bit with the matter, she really wanted this to happen.

_"Daryl, please"_

To her surprise Daryl looked at her and nodded slowly. He took his glass and emptied it. Swallowing the little rest that had been in there he looked over the room. _"`s dirty in here"_

Beth had to giggle this time. _"I´m too, the couch looked comfortable though"_

Beth looked over to the piece of furniture. It did not really look comfortable but at least more comfortable than all the alternatives.

_"Mm hmm."_

They got up from their seats, Beth had to turn around and grab the condom she had almost forgotten on the table. She followed Daryl to the couch. Beth´s heart was beating fast than ever. Even faster probably than when she had to run from the first walkers but this was way more pleasant. It was not fear that made her pulse accelerate it was anticipation and to be honest some nervousness too. She watched Daryl letting himself fall into the cushions and she just wanted to show him how much she wanted this. Show him it was not just the alcohol in her veins.

Beth climbed onto the couch, and onto Daryl. She straddled him, her knees next to his hips. Beth let the condom drop onto the free cushion next to them before leaning in and pressing her lips onto Daryl´s. She tasted the whiskey. That way the flavor was actually quite pleasant. Daryl was hesitant at first, barely moving his own lips but Beth did not stop. She licked along Daryl´s lower lip until he parted his lips a little. Beth took the chance and moved her tongue into Daryl´s mouth. More whiskey. Whiskey and something else. Something she liked. Beth brought her hand to the side of Daryl´s neck caressing him there while deepening the kiss. Daryl got more responsive he started to kiss back, to move his lips and his tongue. Beth was more than willing to let him take the lead. She invited his tongue into her mouth while Daryl wrapped one of his arms around her. He let it rest on Beth´s back drawing her just a little closer to him with the motion. Beth liked it. Her head was buzzing and this time she was sure this was not because of the whiskey. The kiss was different though, she felt Daryl´s beard scratch over her face. It was not a unpleasant sensation she just had never kissed someone with that much facial hair. She could get used to this. Beth shifted a little letting more of her weight rest on top of Daryl´s lap, causing him to exhale sharply. They parted for a moment.

_"Ya are beautiful, not jus´ pretty"_  

Daryl´s words were so soft and silent and his voice sounded twice as deep as usual. A smile spread over Beth´s lip. She was glad that Daryl liked her. It made her want this even more.

They continued their kiss and Beth pressed herself closer to Daryl, pressed her body into his with her knees digging into Daryl´s sides. Now he was holding her with both of his arms around her back, following her motions but never pressing her further. He started to let his hands run over her body when Beth had moved down to kiss Daryl´s neck. His skin was covered with a layer of sweat but Beth did not mind. She started to undo the buttons of Daryl´s shirt licking further down over his chest with every button she opened until she could not bend further. Beth brought her attention to Daryl´s nipples. She noticed how heavy Daryl´s breathing had gotten. How his chest heaved with every inhaling. His hands had slowed down resting just a little above her hips. She wanted Daryl to just grab her, to dig his strong fingers into her but she did not dare to say so. It felt good nevertheless. Daryl´s touches were soft and careful. She had not thought the hunter would be so gentle. Beth wanted to feel more of this. She sat up again to take one of Daryl´s hands and put it on her breast. She moved her hips a little making his other hand slide a bit lower. Daryl got the hint and started to touch her body. He grabbed her breast and slid his other hand even further down. Beth felt Daryl´s hot breath on her skin first, before she felt his tongue slide along her neck, before his lips pressed soft kisses onto her skin. A shiver ran down her spine when Daryl sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands on her body felt so good. Beth rocked her hips forward with every squeeze. Daryl put both his hands onto her buttocks to support her movements. Beth pressed more and more into Daryl´s lap until she felt something hard. Daryl squeezed her ass harder when she brushed against it again with her next movement. A moan escaped Beth´s lips.

Big hands slid under her shirt and she felt the warmth of his fingers on her bare skin. Daryl´s fingers and palms were rough but his touch was still soft and careful. Daryl dragged her shirt upwards slowly and Beth assisted him. She pulled it over her head and let it fall behind her. She unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor too. Daryl´s hands were back on her breasts. He cupped them, squeezed them and let rough thumbs graze over her nipples. It was a tease. Beth´s heart was beating fast in her chest and her breath was irregular. She could not think of anything else, she could not wait any longer. Beth got up on her knees lifting herself from Daryl´s lap so she could reach for this belt buckle. She opened it with shaking hands and dragged down the zipper underneath. Beth could feel how Daryl basically held his breath, it seemed he tensed a little but there was no protest. There were just too many layers of fabric in between them. Beth stood up to open her own pants. She slid them along with her underwear from her body. Beth could not waste a thought about feeling exposed or vulnerable, there was no time to let any insecurities sprout not when she had Daryl Dixon now standing in front of her stepping out of his pants. He was big, well at least she thought so. She did not knew too many examples to compare. Beth reached out to touch Daryl´s erection. She let her fingers run over it. It was so soft, so unlike Daryl. Almost velvety. Beth wrapped her slender hand around it. Before she could even move Daryl´s eyes fell shut and he let our a moan. Probably the most beautiful thing Beth had ever heard.

Daryl touched her shoulder. _"Lie down."_ Beth did. She rested her head on one of the flowered pillows. With one arm holding him up over her body Daryl positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her again but only for a moment before he looked into Beth´s eyes. Beth felt like he wanted to make sure again, to ask for a permission and she nodded a little. Planting a little kiss on top of her lips Daryl moved down again. Kissing her neck, licking over her collarbone. While sucking on her left nipple his fingers squeezed the right one. Beth could not do anything more than feel when his tongue wandered on. When Daryl placed a kiss on her hip and did not stop there. One hand was suddenly on her upper thigh and Daryl kissed her vulva without warning. _"Daryl.."_   Beth wanted to protest, say how long it had been since their last shower but it just felt too good when Daryl moved his tongue over her, when he used his fingers to spread her lips to give his tongue even more access. Beth gripped the fabric under her and bit on her lip to hold back a moan. She had imagined what it would feel like if Daryl did that but she would never have expected that he would actually do it, that she would feel Daryl´s tongue on her clit. Her hips bucked a little with every movement and Beth bit into her lip even harder. They could not make too many noises after all but this developed into an impossible task. Beth felt Daryl´s beard scratch over her thighs, the soft tips of his hair tingling, and his tongue moving. It now moved in circles, letting waves of pleasure run through her body, just until he stopped.

Beth looked down. She saw Daryl having two fingers in his mouth wetting them with his saliva. She had seen him lick his fingers clean quite often, that was something she had even noticed back in the prison. However she had no idea that this picture would bring her so much joy some day. Daryl brought his fingers to the the hem of his shirt, which was still hanging on his back and wiping them in the fabric. He leaned back down and continued to lick all over Beth´s vulva. Slowly he brought his index finger to her entrance and pushed in. Beth gasped. She put her hands on the back of Daryl´s head urging him on. A second finger followed soon. It slid in quite easily. Daryl moved excruciatingly slow. He had both fingers in knuckle deep and slid them out again carefully. Beth wanted more, she could not help but rock her hips onto these two fingers and onto Daryl´s heavenly tongue. Beth could already feel an orgasm build up. She had felt that before but somehow she knew that this was going to be better, that it would feel even better this time, with Daryl. Albeit suddenly the fingers sliding out of her did not return. Beth heard some plastic rustle. She could not even miss Daryl´s fingers in prospect what would follow. Beth had to swallow. Now it would happen.

Daryl moved closer and Beth opened her legs for him even more. _"Jus´ tell me if I hurt ya"_   Beth could not manage to speak she just nodded quickly. Daryl lined himself up and Beth could feel his head press against her entrance. She felt pressure but it did not hurt. Daryl pushed and he slid in. It was such an unfamiliar feeling but it was a good feeling. He moved slowly again. Beth had all time to get used to it, to adjust to Daryl´s size. It felt good, it felt really good and it felt even better when Daryl started with small careful thrusts. Beth moaned. Loud. Everything about being quiet was forgotten. Her voice filled the room until Daryl silenced her with a kiss. His thrusts got longer and quicker. Beth could feel how Daryl almost pulled out completely before pushing in again. He increased his force with every thrust. Beth wrapped her arms around his back. She had to hold onto something. Daryl sped up his movements, he was panting. Beth kissed him, not caring too much about which spot she reached. She should have done this all earlier. Daryl buried his head in the crook of her neck. His hair fell soft against her skin and she felt how her breasts got squeezed in between their bodies. Beth heard Daryl´s restrained moans close to her ear and how they gradually turned into something that would better be described as grunts. It sent shivers through her body to hear Daryl make those noises. She felt how she was getting close again. That Daryl´s pace had gotten a little irregular did not change that. He kissed her neck again, licked along it and nibbled on her earlobe. Beth was so close. It would not need much more. When Daryl sucked on a spot of her neck it sent her over the edge. Beth felt the familiar tingle, she felt her walls clenching but this time it was quite different. Better than when she was alone. The whole sensation was just better. If there was a walker outside it must have heard her. It was so much better, not just the orgasm itself but because she had someone to be close to, someone to hold onto and it was better because of who that someone was. He had been wrong it should not have been someone else. Probably it should always have been Daryl.  
Beth almost missed how Daryl came. He just had to thrust a few more times. Beth wished she would have seen his face but the feeling of him pressing his face against her, the feeling of his hot irregular breath right against her skin was good too.

Daryl slid out of her, he got rid of the condom and dropped his body next to Beth´s. The couch was small and Beth rolled to her side giving Daryl more room. That way she she could rest her head on Daryl´s chest. He let her. A few lines of a song about two lovers being reunited came to her mind. Sweet words spoken in between them, promises to stay together now. She had not sung this one for ages. 

_"That was good"_

_"Mm hmm."_

_"Daryl?"_

_"hm?"_

_"Can we, can we do that again?"_

_"Do ya want to?"_

_"Yes"_

_"gotta look out for some more condoms next run then."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very savvy with the Bethyl Ship but the post about "Bethyl smut week” planted a little scenario into my head. I am not aware of the ship conventions, tropes that are overused or frowned upon so please tell me if I´m crossing any lines. And this is actually the first non slash smut I ever did so I´m a little, ok very nervous about this and I was too much of a coward to post it for the smut week.


End file.
